Feliz Cumpleaños
by Zhines
Summary: El cumpleaños mas especial de Carla Radames - Este fic participa en el reto especial "POV: Personaje al azar " del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror".


**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM_

Este fic participa en el reto especial "POV: Personaje al azar " del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror".

 **Fanfic:** _"_ _Cumpleaños"_

 ** _29 de abril de 2009_**

Que decepción, solo he obtenido fracasos con estos sujetos de prueba

-"Otro fracaso, Necesito un nuevo sujeto" - el equipo que está a mi disposición me mira con algo de temor, nadie me responde solo me siguen mirando con temor

\- "Para que creéis que construimos este laboratorio aquí?," – este equipo de pacotilla sigue mirándome sin decir ni una palabra

-"Largaos. Hay miles de sujetos entre los que elegir" – todos salen rápidamente en silencio, enseguida suena mi teléfono, al ver el numero en la pantalla, suspiro profundamente antes de contestar

-"Simmons"

-"Mi querida y estimada Carla"

-"¿Llamas para pedir resultados?, exigirlos no hacen que se hagan realidad"

-"Veo que estas tensa muñequita, no te llamo para pedir resultados, no esta vez"

-"Bien, ¿con que motivo llamas?"

-"Quiero que te tomes la tarde libre, y vayas conmigo a cenar"

-"¿Cenar contigo?, es la primera vez que me pides cenar contigo" – esta conversación está tomando un rumbo extraño

-"¿No puedo premiar a mi científica estrella?, Pasare por ti en una hora" – en seguida se corto la llamada

Bien, esto nunca me lo habría esperado de Simmons, aunque siempre lo desee en secreto, no tengo tiempo de llegar a mi departamento y regresar así que tendré que ir con la ropa que tengo puesta, inmediatamente voy al baño y observo mi aspecto, mi cabello rubio hasta los hombros, las muchas horas sin dormir, me dan un aspecto algo demacrado, así que recurro a mi bolso y me cubro con maquillaje las ojeras, luego doy volumen a mis pestañas, sombra para mis parpados y utilizo un labial rojo escarlata, se que a Dereck le fascina el color rojo, ahora la imagen que me devuelve el espejo tiene un mejor semblante. Suena nuevamente mi teléfono, es él, esta hora pasó extremadamente rápida.

Salgo del baño dirigiéndome al estacionamiento, aun me siento extraña trabajando al otro lado del mundo, todo desde el huso horario hasta las costumbres son diferentes aquí, pero mi propósito en este laboratorio de alta tecnología es solo uno: crear el clon perfecto de la Espía Ada Wong, en palabras de Dereck, solo ella es capaz de llevar a cabo cualquier misión sin fallar, pero al parecer la Ada original, se desvió del camino por un hombre.

Un terrible error para alguien que decidió llevar la vida que ella lleva. Indagando un poco más, busque todo aquello relacionado a Wong: de madre americana y padre chino, ambos asesinados cuando solo tenía 10 años, fue criada por su tía, quien también fue asesinada cuando tenía 16 años, se incursiono en la vida de espía desde los 18, ha participado en numerosas misiones, todas exitosas. Ciertamente es una mujer extraordinaria, en cierto punto la admiro, pero también le tengo algo de envidia, Dereck solo habla de ella y es obvia su atracción.

-"Mi estimada Carla, estas bellísima" – dice Simmons al verme llegar hasta su auto, se acerca a mí, toma mi mano y la besa delicadamente, luego me lleva hasta la puerta del auto, me acomodo rápidamente dentro mientras el ocupa el otro lado, su chofer enseguida arranca, durante el camino solo habla y elogia mi trabajo, algo contradictorio, pues las últimas semanas solo ha exigido respuestas

La cena algo extravagante, propio de mi anfitrión, luego celebramos con un Champan extraño, al destaparlo y servirlo ve mi expresión y comenta

\- "El Bollinger Rose es el mejor Champan para celebrar cualquier ocasión especial"

-"¿Y que celebramos Dereck?"

-"Que mañana es tu cumpleaños y tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti muñeca, Salud" – dice alzando su copa, mientras yo alzo la mía

-"Salud" – luego de tomar varias copas me siento algo mareada, quizás es porque no estoy acostumbrada a tomar licor.

 _ **30 de abril de 2009**_

De alguna forma he perdido la conciencia, he despertado en un lugar extraño, me percato de que solo me cubre una muy costosa sabana de seda, mi ropa esta delicadamente puesta sobre una silla, se abre la puerta y entra Dereck impecablemente vestido con su traje blanco, me siento ligeramente avergonzada de estar desnuda en lo que descifro es su cama, solo cubierta con sus delicadas sabanas de seda

-"Buenos días muñeca, que bueno que te encuentras despierta" – dice mientras se acerca a mi

-"Buenos días, Dereck" – trato de que mi tono de voz sea fuerte, tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que siento en estos momentos

-"Feliz cumpleaños Carla, bien es hora de regresar al laboratorio, hoy es un día especial, conseguí el mejor sujeto de experimentación para el proyecto Ada" – dice mirando atentamente todas mis expresiones

-"Eso es maravilloso, ¿ya lo tienes en el laboratorio? " – pregunto emocionada

-"Va en camino, ahora mi querida levántate y vístete, hoy es un grandioso día" – sin embargo no veo ninguna intención de él en salir de la habitación mientras me visto, de hecho se sienta en la cama aprisionando la sabana que me cubre, es obvio que quiere verme sin nada, así que respiro profundo saliendo rápidamente de la cama y trato de vestirme rápidamente, bajo su atenta mirada, la cual me devora de arriba abajo sin ningún pudor. Una vez vestida, se levanta y toma mi mano, sacándome rápidamente de allí, en menos de media hora, nos encontramos en el laboratorio, una vez llegamos me insiste en tomar una bebida extraña, no quiero contradecirlo, así que la tomo sin protestar, luego me lleva a una sala, me hace sentar en una silla que se encuentra extrañamente en el centro

-"¿Qué sucede Dereck?, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?, ¿no debemos ir a conocer al nuevo sujeto de experimentación? "

-"Si tienes toda la razón, por cierto querida Carla, tu serás el nuevo sujeto de experimentación"

-"¿Yo?, ¿Por qué yo?" – de repente me siento asustada y traicionada

-"Tu estructura ósea, tipo de sangre, inclusive tu talla y peso, es muy similar a la de Ada Wong, ahora si me lo permites, ya el proceso empezó, pasemos a la fase siguiente para inyectarte el virus C"

-"¿La siguiente fase?

-"Lo que bebiste hace momentos es un suero potenciador del ADN, para evitar reacciones secundarias, no te preocupes querida, tu serás mi joya más preciada" – es todo lo que escucho antes de caer inconsciente…

* * *

… Me siento atrapada, no puedo respirar ni abrir mis ojos, intento moverme pero no puedo, lo intento nuevamente y logro algo de movilidad, así que tomo más fuerza, trato de estirarme lo más posible, me libero al respirar, me siento desfallecer, caigo al duro suelo, mis pulmones me exigen toser para expulsar lo que sea que me estuviera cubriendo, también siento mucho frio, una cara familiar se acerca a mí, me mira detenidamente, luego se da la vuelta camina un poco mas allá regresando con una manta y me cubre con ella apenas soy consciente de que me encontraba completamente desnuda.

-"Feliz cumpleaños Ada Wong…"


End file.
